Compliments
by daffodil431
Summary: It was impossible to spend as much time with Blue as Green did and NOT understand her as well as Green does.


If you were good friends with Blue, you'd know that she was a pretty confident person.

If you have ever talked to Blue before, you'd know she was a confident person.

If you've ever just _seen_ Blue on the street at some point of time, you'd know she was a confident person.

Because that was how she carried herself.

She wasn't short, about 5' 6'', and the heels she would wear always brought her up a couple inches. She walked tall, with her back straight and her gait commanding. Her eyes were always dancing, bright and on fire, as if she always had the cogs in her brain working. She always had a bright smile for everyone, and you would know that this girl, this girl was pretty amazing.

All in all, she appeared to be confident and self-secure.

But, Green knew differently.

It was impossible to spend as much time with Blue as Green did and NOT understand her as well as Green does.

When Green first met Blue, and she waved and winked at him from where she was with her Jigglypuff, he thought he had her figured out. Green was a pretty good judge of character, and he was sure that Blue was one of those self-assured, flirty types that didn't have a care in the world.

And then he got to know her.

And he realized that, sometimes, the most confident people are actually the most insecure.

He noticed how she never seemed to take any compliments she gets seriously. He originally brushed it off as a Blue quality—fishing for compliments. But then he would see the look in her eyes as she disregarded the positive things people would say about her.

And then they started dating, and she opened up to him even more and he realized how much he didn't know about Blue. How her fear of birds was actually something pretty serious, and how her taming of the three legendary birds was somewhat of a fluke. He would come home sometimes to her sitting in a corner crying, maybe because she was suddenly reminded of her kidnapping, or the time she had spent with Pryce.

He found that he hated that man with every fiber of his being. Kidnapping children was a horrible thing to do, and Blue was so young when she was taken. True, Silver was affected too, but he wasn't dating Silver. He didn't feel his heart break every time he knew that Silver was hurting.

Because that would be weird.

But the thing that bothered him the most was how she reacted to _his_ compliments. Whenever he would say anything complimentary or flattering about her, she would just look away, or maybe shrug her shoulders, or, most commonly make some kind of sarcastic or joking comment and he could tell, by the look in her eyes, that she didn't believe him.

Before, before they were dating, he'd refrain from saying anything positive to Blue, intending to keep her ego from inflating. Because that was the image that she projected. That's how everyone saw Blue. As this confident, secure, amazing woman.

That's how he saw Blue: as this amazing woman.

That's how every sees Blue. Except for Blue.

And he was really getting frustrated.

She ambushed him one day, striding confidently into his office at the Viridian city gym as if she owned the whole place, slamming the door shut behind her, and pulling him into a deep kiss.

He wasn't complaining. Dating Blue got him used to the more promiscuous way of living. Instead of being all uptight and embarrassed like he would before, he kissed her back and pushed her up against the door of his office, making her lips curl up in a smile.

After some time, he pulled away and stared at her for a while, a small smile playing on his lips.

"God," she breathed, "You're so sexy."

He smirked when she said this, enjoying the fact that a blush crept up her cheeks. "Well," he murmured, burying his face in her neck, "You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself."

Blue made a noncommittal sound and shrugged her shoulders slightly before pulling his head up and bringing his lips to hers again. Green let her kiss him for a couple of seconds before breaking away from her and staring at her incredulously.

"Listen, Blue," he said firmly, "I can compliment you all the time. I'm serious, I really can. But none of it means anything if you don't believe me."

She stared up at him, wide eyed, and opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off, saying, "I'm serious. Every time I say something like that, I really mean it. You are freaking gorgeous. Can you just believe me when I say it?"

She opened her mouth again, but then sighed and closed it, a small smile on her face. She nodded weakly, her eyes shining, before almost _launching_ herself at him to kiss him again.

Green made a small sound of surprise, and then wrapped his arms around her waist to keep himself from falling over.

After a long time, they finally pulled away from each other. "Thanks," Blue whispered, leaning forwards to kiss him again before turning and briskly stepping out of his office. Green stood in place for a while before returning to his desk, an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

He pulled out his paperwork again, trying to finish his work, but his mind was stuck on Blue.

After about fifteen minutes of distracted working, he had enough. Throwing down his pen, he got up and stalked out of the room.

The paperwork can wait. He had a bright eyed girlfriend to compliment.


End file.
